Blaine The Matchmaker
by Alina Alright
Summary: Prompt. Blaine tries to play matchmaker for Rory and Sebastian.


**A/N: Prompted by an anon on tumblr. I liked that prompt but it just came out - let's say - not that good. Anyways, thank you a lot, anon. I love you. Hope you're not too disappointed by me taking my time and only publishing it now.**

Of course I don't own glee, Rory, Sebastian, Kurt or Blaine.

**Anon's prompt: Blaine is trying to play matchmaker with Rory and Sebastian.**

* * *

Rory felt just sick and empty. He was so alone because he'd come to the USA as an exchange student. To gain friends. But everything went wrong. Sure, he joined the glee club and the people were more or less nice. But they didn't care. Except for Blaine and Kurt who at least tried to.

Rory'd never get solos in this glee club. But he didn't exactly need to. He just wanted to have some _friends_.

Blaine on the other hand thought, that all Rory needed was a boyfriend…

"Kurt, why don't we just try?" Blaine asked. Maybe it was wrong to pull Kurt in this.

"No, Blaine," Kurt answered annoyed, "this _is _ridiculous. Gosh, Rory is so sweet and innocent and Sebastian is… Well, a sex shark. But instead of… well, _fucking_ with girls he does that with boys. That's nothing else though."

"Well but he can't get him _pregnant_ like Puck."

Kurt shook his head. "No, Blaine. You are **not** going to play matchmaker in this one. You are** not** going to ruin this sweet little boy and he does **not** need a relationship anyways."

At this point Blaine just sighed. He knew that there was absolutely no point in arguing with Kurt. "Yeah, okay," he said.

* * *

On the next day though, he went to Rory and told him that he needed to tell him something. Rory sighed but nodded. He didn't have anything to lose. And it was Blaine after all.

After lunch Blaine went to the restroom, Kurt thankfully once didn't follow. As Rory finally went in too, Blaine aid softly, "Rory, I see how you feel lonely and I guess there is somebody to help you much better. About yourself in the first place."

Rory shook his head. "Who could that be?" The truth was that Rory did doubt what Blaine said. Who would be that good? Who could make him feel better about himself?

"It's… Sebastian Smythe."

Rory's eyes widened in shock. "No way, Blaine. I am not going to meet him."

"But Rory. Try! He might be the right one for you."

Again Rory just shook his head. "Blaine, he's sleeping around! He doesn't need me. He's gonna leave me! You're crazy."

"I'm not! Just… Try it out? Please."

"Do you have a bet running or something?" Rory rolled his eyes. "Because it's like everything is about me meeting him up."

Blaine just made his usual puppy eyes.

"No!" Rory said. For a moment nobody said anything. Finally Rory was the first to leave. So Blaine was left alone in the boys restroom, thinking.

* * *

Baine didn't tell Kurt about his attempt to talk to Rory yet. Maybe if everything went right he would've told him, being proud of himself. But this way he just had to hope that Rory wouldn't tell anyone what Blaine wanted.

In the afternoon, though, Blaine went to Dalton. He told Kurt not to come over because he had to help his dad in the hotel and that meant Kurt would not be allowed anyways. Blaine's dad had to accept their love when they were at home. But when Blaine was around to help out in the hotel he was not allowed to bring Kurt. Or talk to Kurt if he brought him.

That made Blaine have a whole afternoon to talk to the one person he needed to talk to. But still he wasn't sure about what he should say.

When he arrived, he went to the school gates. They were heavy, he would know. But he managed to open them. Most of the Dalton boys preferred climbing instead of trying to open them but Blaine was one of the only students who was able to open that. "Thank you, fight club," he muttered under his breathe.

He closed the gate's door and went to the school's door. He didn't notice that somebody was watching him as he finally heard somebody laugh. Blaine turned around just to see the guy he was searching for.

"Gosh, Sebastian, you scared me!"

Sebastian shrugged. "I guess you want to talk to me, anyways."

Blaine nodded. "Did you finally leave Kurt so we can-"

"No! I uhm… I wanted you to meet a friend of mine."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

Blaine nodded. He began to feel a little bit nervous.

"Hmmmh. Is he gay?" Sebastian smiled his usual smile. Cocky as usual.

"Yes, yes he is. But he is kind of… let's say he's shy. He needs somebody who cares about him. Now, stop fooling everyone, Sebastian. You know you are not that cold and careless. I also know that. Please, call that poor boy and ask him out. You need somebody who cares about you and he needs somebody who snaps him out of his misery. But he won't let anyone near him as he shuts everyone out," Blaine finished and sighed. He wanted Rory to be okay but he couldn't do anything because it was true. Rory wouldn't let him, yet he wanted somebody to help.

Sebastian nodded understanding. Then he asked, "Why do you think he'd be interested in _me_? He doesn't even know me as the nice person I am. He knows me as Smythe the whore."

"That's true," Blaine said and grinned, "and because of this you are the most perfect person to prove him wrong! You should show him that sometimes he is wrong and that people can be different."

After a moment of silence Sebastian finally nodded. "I will try, Blaine."

Blaine thanked him and with that he left Dalton.

* * *

On the next day he saw Sebastian at McKinley. But this time Sebastian wasn't aiming towards him and Kurt.

"What is he here for, Blaine?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow.

Blaine grinned and shook his head, saying, "Don't worry, Kurt. He's not here to destroy us."

"But that was not my questi-"

Kurt was interrupted by Blaine who was rolling his eyes. "Fine, I'll show you," he said and dragged Kurt towards the door of glee club, where Sebastian was standing with Rory, merrily talking about something.

Sebastian smiled and took his cell phone to hand it Rory. Rory typed in something and gave it back to Sebastian. Probably it was his number.

"See, everything is fine," Blaine whispered.

Kurt's eyes were widened though. He looked at Blaine angry and hissed back, "I told you not to do that! He's going to-"

Blaine shut Kurt up with a kiss.

* * *

Since that day Rory had changed. He had a smile on his lips and whenever a jock was about to hit him, he would just call Sebastian. Sebastian turned out to also be in fight club beside Warblers and had a pretty good punch.

However, Sebastian was really making Rory happy. He didn't cheat on him and he made sure to always go just as far as Rory wanted him to. Not once he'd made Rory feel uncomfortable what once again showed what a good boyfriend he actually was.


End file.
